


Varis goes to Nut City

by Big_Spicy_Garlean_Fucker



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Body Worship, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Light BDSM, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Trans Male Character, Undressing, Vaginal Sex, Varis's huge galvus dick, squart, thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Spicy_Garlean_Fucker/pseuds/Big_Spicy_Garlean_Fucker
Summary: what a wonderful title for a work in which Varis zos Galvus fucks the unbleached heckers outta his consort.OC X Canon: Attempt 1.





	Varis goes to Nut City

**Author's Note:**

> For more info about Lucius, please click [here!](http://lucius-ffxiv.tumblr.com/about)

Varis strides into his chambers feeling all out of sorts, not a single tell to be seen in his posture or gaze. His broad shoulders carry not even the slightest slump, head held high and cape fluttering behind his straight back. There’s only one person in the entire palace who can truly read him now, and his eyes fall upon the figure curled in the center of his opulent, canopied bed. The silken red curtains have been tied aside with golden cord, offering a view of which he drinks deep. Lucius always looks so _lovely_ when he sleeps, face the purest picture of bliss with his nose buried in Varis’s pillow. He’s used to sleeping on the Emperor’s chest, and barely finds rest without some aspect of the man nearby. Minimal scraps of gossamer fabric drape along the shapely curves of his form, buttocks bare save a lavender sheen across one cheek. It’s his favourite chiton, light and airy enough to wear while still remaining mostly decent. While standing, anyway.

His current pose invites Varis’s wandering gaze all over his body, lingering even as Lucius stirs awake. The Emperor’s presence is a powerful thing, able to be felt through the suppressing field of his aetherproof collar. What a blessing it is, too, to feel only what Varis wishes him to in the presence of so many others. It keeps him sane. Safe. Secure.

He lifts his head, platinum curls spilling over one shoulder and down the length of his back. When he opens his eyes they shimmer silvery-blue, sleep clinging beneath his soft blonde lashes.

“Your Radiance…?” He parts his delicate lips, voice a mere whisper. Varis comes to him, a looming behemoth in black armor and crimson finery. Two gauntleted fingers stroke beneath his chin, enticing him to rise further and meet the Emperor’s golden gaze. Slow, sweet bliss spreads across his face the longer Varis looks at him, shy pink tinting his cheeks. With the collar on he can only feel his own boundless adoration for the man before him, and the awe brought on by just being in Varis’s presence. His pulse quickens as cold steel fingers brush the side of his neck, tracing back around to his throat and hooking into the front clasp of his collar. Lucius closes his eyes in consent, obedient and still despite aching for more of Varis’s touch.

 _‘It’ll come,_ ’ he tells himself. _‘It’ll come._ ’

The collar snaps open and falls back, Varis withdrawing his hand and staring into Lucius’s eyes. Silent pain seeps through every wave of his essence and it soon pours in to fill Lucius’s entire awareness. His lips part in a silent _oh_ , and he lifts both hands to grasp that which was denied him. Varis lets him take it and Lucius dips his head, pressing a reverent kiss to the palm of Varis’s gauntlet. His eyes flick up, making contact as he noses at the clasps keeping it together and unpicks them with his teeth. Just _how_ he does so isn’t entirely clear, but it has something to do with pliant leather strapping and a _very_ skilled tongue.

The gauntlet slips off soon followed by a heavy vambrace, Varis baring his wrist to Lucius as if offering his very blood. Lucius rubs his cheek against it, gaze held until Varis brushes his jaw with the rough pads of his fingers and he can’t help but sigh. He’s _yearned_ for this, despite being granted it almost every day. Each and every time Varis lays a hand upon him it is a thing of beauty, of grace, of _love_ and he _needs_ it more than he does air to breathe.

“Nhhh…” His hands quest further up the Emperor’s arm and find their way to his left pauldron, letting it fall to the floor where Varis nudges it aside. The sides of his breastplate come undone soon enough, along with his other pauldron and then the tassets attached to his belt. Lucius knows his way around the whole set with two eyes closed, his third easily locking to what needs to come undone and guiding his hands. Kneeling on the bed, however, he cannot reach any further but Varis doesn’t seem to care. The man breathes like the weight of the world’s been lifted from his shoulders, and finally allows himself to slump. His hair falls in a shimmering cascade along his sharp cheekbones, framing his weary face.

“Oh, Lucius…”

A shiver runs through Lucius’s core, stirs his arousal and so much more. He opens his eyes and peers up at Varis, rising up on his knees to press his hands to that broad, muscular chest and grab hold. Varis doesn’t want him to speak, he can sense it in the aethers crawling through the air. He’s tired, too much so for any sort of intelligent conversation. No, what he wants is more of this, to be loved and appreciated and _worshipped just like he deserves-_

A hand comes to the back of Lucius’s head and presses it into Varis’s chest. He nips the lone button keeping crimson underclothes shut and noses at the Emperor’s thick pectorals, breathing deep of his most favourite scent. Rich, heady musk the likes of which can only be savored at the end of a very long day. He groans softly, thighs parting unbidden. Both arms close around Varis’s waist and squeeze, inviting Varis to squeeze him back with his free hand pressing between Lucius’s shoulderblades. His mouth falls open and he turns his head, breath hot and wet against a nipple. Varis tightens his hold on Lucius’s hair and pushes, a heavy sigh rolling from his lips at the feeling of soft lips and tongue. Lucius suckles at him wantonly, scraping teeth along the meat of Varis’s chest. How _huge_ he is, all eight fulms of thickly corded muscle and plush, soft fat.

Lucius drops his hands to grasp at Varis’s buttocks but he can’t quite reach, andVaris bucks into him aggressively without a hint of malice to his aethers. Lucius saw it coming, of course, but not with the force that sends him sprawling back, limbs askew and mouth still wanting.

“Nhaah~” He whines helplessly, daring to cast a glance in Varis’s direction. Already he’s hard, doubly so now that the Emperor’s working his breeches open without a care for his greaves and sabatons. Hell, if the bedsheets snag on the edges of his armor, it’ll at least give someone a job to do. It’s not his problem, for once. But now’s not the time for Varis to give in to his long-restrained impulses (wanton destruction ill befits the ruler of Garlemald) and he strokes himself to hardness, Lucius spreading himself with barely concealed glee.

Varis is no Resonant, but even he can see – nay, _feel_ just how much his lover wants him. Every single cell in the man’s body cries out for him, and it’s this unique connection that spurs his desire. Nothing else gets him going quite like the look on Lucius’s face when he draws close. He’s _shivering_ from excitement, and Varis can’t help but smile.

“You’ve missed me?”

Lucius nods. “Yes, your Radiance. _So much_.” He sticks out his arms in a welcoming embrace, but Varis grabs his wrists and pins them to the bed before Lucius, the _fucking Resonant_ , can react. “Ah!” His cheeks flush deeper, as does the throbbing wetness between his thighs. Varis straddles him with the sharpness of his armor sinking into buttery soft flesh, and he’s already relishing the marks that’ll bloom tomorrow.

Varis can’t feel much through his greaves, and so endeavors to pick them apart before fucking Lucius raw. It seems, however, that his lover isn’t willing to wait as he struggles in the Emperor’s hold, exerting no small amount of his augmented might to try and free his hands. Varis doubles down and growls in warning, Lucius squeaking at the surge of raw power and authority roaring through his aether.

“O-ohh…” Lucius moans, eyes mere slivers of black and red now glowing through his lashes. “I… aah…” He doesn’t even have words. Varis smirks and adjusts his weight, scooping up the man’s wrists and casting them towards the headboard. Two red lights flick on and a pair of manacles push out from below circular sensors, closing around Lucius so Varis can use his hands for something else. Thus bound, Lucius writhes like a snake and tilts his hips up, thighs already glistening with slick.

“Patience, boy.” Varis’s voice rumbles in his chest like the thunderous skies of Garlemald, parting only to inhale sharply as Lucius presses a knee to his crotch.

“Want it,” he breathes, “Please. _Please_ , I-”

“ ** _What?_** _”_ Varis forces Lucius’s legs apart as far as they’ll go, until he sees him wince in pain. “You want me to fuck you until you can’t bloody walk? Pa…tience…” The word’s barely out of his mouth when Lucius starts nodding eagerly, brows drawn together and jaw slack.

“Uhuh~” Lucius thrashes, and the bed shakes. “Walk… walkin’s… overrated…”

“Like hell it is.” Varis practically rips the strapping out of his armor and chucks the pieces off the side of the bed, now garbed in only a half-open tunic and _very_ open breeches. He slaps his fat cock against Lucius’s even fatter thighs, sliding teasingly close to the man’s sopping cunt. Lucius twitches with anticipation, just about ready to spill all over the place from Varis’s rough handling. It’s always like this, Lucius so unable to hold himself in the Emperor’s presence that he ends up fucked within an inch of his life, overstimulated to breaking point.

Varis, however, has some legendary stamina and slides against his lover’s pulsing sex, Lucius desperately grinding and slipping something awful.

“It _seems_ ,” says Varis with one hand on the bedhead’s control panel, “That you could do with a lesson in patience. Just _look_ at you. Twice you’ve interrupted me, and I won’t suffer a third.”

Lucius gasps for breath as Varis sits on his chest, for a moment wondering if he’s about to be pissed on. He certainly deserves it, mouth falling open before Varis even tells him what he’s going to do. He doesn’t _have_ to – Lucius senses a dick in his future and Varis unceremoniously shoves it down his throat. Lucius gags, eyes rolling back in his head and biceps tensing with the force he uses to pull himself up. Their bodies fit together perfectly, Lucius with his nose in Varis’s crotch and Varis shamelessly fucking his precious little face. He won’t admit it, but he’s glad for his Resonance in times like this where he has to read when Varis plans to give him air, and hold out until then. Otherwise it’d be absolutely terrifying, not knowing when he’d be able to breathe, if _ever_. Varis only plays with him like this _because_ he can read it, yet still react accordingly due to the tiny window of foresight.

The most obscene sounds spill from their coupling, half-choked breaths and sloppy moans caught in Lucius’s throat while Varis grunts with the effort of holding himself back. Lucius could listen to him forever, to the richness and depth of his powerful voice drawn sweet and high with ecstasy. He looks up to see the Emperor with his eyes squeezed shut, having seemingly forgotten that Lucius’s third eye sees all while his other two are obscured by skin and cloth. He clenches deep within to keep from coming at the sight, denying himself the necessary friction by keeping his legs spread. But the feeling within is so _needy_ , so _desperate_ to burst in a shower of radiant joy that he almost doesn’t want Varis to spill in his mouth. Well, down his throat, really, as he’s _that fucking long_. Lucius has to dislocate his damn jaw to even get the thing in, and what luck that he’s practiced it after his first experience of barely wrapping his lips around the Emperor’s cock?

Varis loses himself in the tightness of Lucius’s throat, almost forgetting to let him breathe as he chases his climax to near completion. He pulls out to give the man some air and abruptly finds himself in the crook of Lucius’s neck, face turned and taking huge, gasping breaths. For a moment he wonders if he’s hurt him – there’s a bluish tinge to his lover’s cheeks and his dark eyes are unfocussed. On the very edge he holds himself, shifting aside to grab hold of Lucius’s face and pull him out of his trance. Lucius whimpers, closing his eyes up until Varis squeezes his chest.

“None of that.” Varis growls, taking one soft pec into his massive hand and fondling it. Lucius’s face scrunches up like he’s thoroughly ashamed and he cracks open both eyes just enough to stare pleadingly at Varis. “I know,” Varis murmurs, ceasing his fondling to give him a good pat on the cheek. “You want me.”

“Nhnn.” Lucius nods. “Will you… will you hold me?”

The manacles withdraw as Varis flicks a switch on the headboard. “Of course.” He resumes pinning those reddened wrists to the mattress and positions himself between Lucius’s raised thighs. They’re distracting – so soft and plump just like the rest of him, Varis’s favourite thing to squeeze when stressed. But he knows Lucius won’t endure much more teasing, for he looks tired, wrung out from the endless pleasure coursing through his body. Now is the time for a {Gentle Touch}, and Varis gives it to him.

He slides into Lucius with a bit of effort – no matter how much he fucks him, it’s always ridiculously tight. Their size difference is perhaps to be blamed; Varis has always been huge, as is common in House Galvus. But Lucius adapts well and sweet relief overcomes his face as the familiar sensation of being completely stuffed spreads through his core. He’s so full of Varis’s cock that his stomach bulges, each slow thrust caressing his slick, hungry insides. He has no voice to moan with, now, only able to sigh breathlessly as Varis makes love to him.

Varis pins him with just his fingers, palms sinking into the mattress as he lets it take most of his weight. He’s much heavier than Lucius and bodily dominates him without even trying, his lover pliant and willing after having been teased so much. After a solid minute of idly stroking Lucius’s velvety inner passage he picks up the pace, a series of wet slaps filling the room as Varis meets the back of Lucius’s thighs. Lucius starts to whine, upper body twitching this way and that while Varis gazes down at him through heavily lid eyes.

“There’s my good boy.” He purrs, “Come for me. I know you want to.”

Lucius does so in an instant, Varis giving one good hard thrust right into the one place he’s been brushing against, holding back. Hot wetness floods the space between them, drenches the bedsheets and Varis’s entire lower body. As Lucius shudders from head to toe he looks like he’s seizing, and Varis is struck by the overwhelming urge to hold him. He scoops him up in both arms and rocks against him, chasing his own climax with a few more thrusts until he releases a veritable torrent of thick, creamy white. They collapse together moments later, Lucius twitching every few seconds and looking absolutely _ruined_. Hair all over the place, sweat slick skin flushed pink, he drools into the pillow with his eyes rolled back into his head. Varis is at least marginally more composed and pulls out once he’s sure he can do so without busting a secondary nut, not bothering to clean anything while Lucius still needs him. He draws the man’s face into his chest, where the steady beat of his heart pulls his lover into a secure, sensuous stupor.

It is strange, how _whole_ he feels after joining with Lucius thus. When Solus makes him feel weak and small, Lucius brings him up and beyond the heights of glory truly deserved by an Emperor. This is how it’s meant to be – how he’s meant to feel _all the time_ – or at least, how he wants to.

He lays awake that night, on the patch of the bed that’s somewhat dry.

_‘I never want to let you go.’_

**Author's Note:**

> hhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'll be real with u; I wrote this because I'm too shy to ask any Varis RPers if they're interested in shipping longterm slowburn romance so I just wrote it myself LOL PORN.  
> that said if you're interested in writing something like this feel free to leave a comment below ^^


End file.
